Dark Ginny
by fulldark
Summary: Ginny has a new look going into her 6th year and she hopes she will be noticed more. She's definitley being noticed more, especially by the male students. But GInny isnt happy, shes the exact opposite rating for possible future sexual content and drug use
1. Going Back

Ginny Weasley looked in the mirror. What she saw did not particularly please her, but then again not much did lately. Being back at hogwarts might be a bit better though.

She looked at her reflection again. She was wearing black eyeliner and her once wavy red hair was now perfectly straight and jet-black. Her eyebrow was pierced along with her nose and she had a hoop in the center of her bottom lip. She also had her tongue pierced.

Yeah she was goth, but she had the right kind of face so the look worked for her. Changing out of her tank top and shorts that she had worn to be she put on a black spaghetti string tank top with a long sleeve black fishnet shirt over top. She wore tight black pants with a studded belt. She was kind of a punk goth cross.

She often wondered what the other kids at hogwarts might say when they saw her new look but she didn't care about them much anymore. She wasn't friends with most of them they were all annoying. Except for her brother Ron's friends Hermione and Harry.

She used to have the biggest crush on Harry but she found out he liked Cho and had went out with her two years ago and that was when she stopped liking him. She had gone out with a guy named Micheal the same year, but since then she didn't have a boyfriend, she just wasn't interested in many of the guys at hogwarts.

'This year could be different though,' she thought. ' With my new look, maybe there will be other changes at school as well.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother yelled at her from downstairs to hurry up they were leaving for the train station soon.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Whoa Ginny, you look even darker than usual today." Her brother Ron commented. Normally she wouldn't have minded but today she was in a bad mood. So she told him where he could stick it and got yelled at once again by her mother.

"Ginny! I don't know where you learn that type of language, certainly not from me!" her mother said.

 'Hmm I wonder where I'd learn it with 6 older brothers and all.' She thought.

Her and Ron grabbed their trunks and went out the door. Arthur Weasley had managed to get them a muggle car again for this trip.

It was a half hour ride to Kings Cross station and Ginny spent the whole time staring out the window and fidgeting with her piercing.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince Mom and Dad to let you keep all of those. Mom didn't even like Bill having one." Ron said.

"I pretty much just told them that I didn't care what they did, I wasn't gonna take them out." She answered.

"Oh. Look we're here."

"Goody." She muttered under her breath.

They took their luggage out of the car and walked with Mrs. Weasley to the entrance to platform 9 and 3 quarters. She hugged them both good bye and gave them the usual 'be careful and don't get into trouble' talk. Then they crossed the barrier about 10 minutes before the train was about to leave.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Walking down the train the only partially empty compartments was Neville and Luna or Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny decided to tough it out with her brother and his friends.

As soon as she walked in all conversation stopped and Harry and Hermione just stared at Ginny. Then finally Hermione got over the initial shock and started to talk.

"Hey Gin! You look…good!" Hermione said a little bit fakely. Ginny could tell that Hermione hated her look.

"Yes I agree completely." Harry said giving her the once over. He obviously liked this look. Then Ron punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude that's my little sister!"

"I'm not that little I am sixteen you know!" Ginny said. God how she hated it when people talked about her when she was in the room and just acted like she wasn't there. She went and sat by Hermione.

"So did you have a good summer Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Meh, it was alright, fairly boring though. How about you?"

"Well I went on a vacation to Germany this year, and got some fascinating books about German wizards. Did you know that they…"

Hermione was now blabbering on about some dumb book she read and Ginny didn't even bother pretending to listen. She looked out the window and was trying to hook her tongue ring through her lip ring. Harry saw this and looked turned on by it, Hermione just looked disgusted. Ginny was distracted by the door opening.

In walked Draco Malfoy. He checked Ginny out and Ron glared at him.

"My, my, my Weasley. I must say you have improved in the looks region since last year. Maybe you'll be worth a second glance this year."

At this she stuck her tongue out at him. This just provoked him even more.

"I think we'll have to try that thing out sometime hey Weasel?"

"Ok, that's it Malfoy! Tell us what you're here for or leave before I physically remove you!" Ron snarled. He might have been able to do that; he and Malfoy were almost the same height.

"Calm down Weasley. I'm here to get Hermione."

"What for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Head duties." Malfoy said pointing at his badge obviously very proud of it.

"Well don't just stand there Malfoy, get out of the door and show me where we have to go." Hermione said and closed the door after herself. Just before the door closed Ginny saw Draco do the call me sign with one finger at his ear and the other at his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

Then Harry sat by Ginny and tried to make conversation with her.

"So Ginny, what classes do you have this year?" 

"Same ones as always Harry." She replied.

Harry went and sat back beside Ron getting the feeling Ginny didn't want to talk. Then one of the prefects stuck their head in the compartment saying it was time to change. He made a point of noticeably checking out Ginny before he left.

They all put their robes on over top of their normal clothes, and Ron suggested she cover up some of her piercings with a spell, but she said she wouldn't have gotten them done if she was just going to cover them up.

As they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione joined them again to ride with them in a carriage up to the castle.

As Ginny was walking through the doors into the entrance way she noticed many teachers frowning at her new piercings and many guys checking her out. She even showed her tongue ring to one particularly good looking ravenclaw.

'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all' she thought.

~~~~~*~~~~~


	2. Slytherin run ins

Ginny woke that morning feeling better than she had the morning before coming to school, but not by much. Sure she had gotten more attention from the hogwarts boys since the 3 weeks she'd been back, but nobody made the move to talk to her except to comment on her looks or a sexual comment of some sort.  
  
'Maybe I ought to get some of those anti depressants things Dad say's muggles use.' She thought as she got out of her bed.  
  
Her hair was a mess. It was a big black mass of knots. Too tired for magic this early in the morning Ginny grabbed her brush and managed to semi tame it. She put on her robes along with her spiked dog style collar and spiked wristbands. To top off her look she put on black eyeliner and lipstick manually and used magic to put black nail polish on her nails, which you wouldn't exactly call long but you wouldn't call them short either.  
  
She was contemplating putting her hair up when Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Ginny you better hurry or you won't get break-" She cut herself off when she saw the collar and wristbands. "fast. Almost everyone else is gone if you hurry then you could make it."  
  
"I'm not really hungry thanks Hermione." Ginny said grabbing her books and heading down to the common room. There she spotted Ron and Harry. She was about to try to slip out the portrait hole unnoticed but Harry jumped up to come talk to her.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Not really." She said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to potions soon. I'm leaving now unless you have something you want to say."  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we could get together tonight, and you know hang out or something."  
  
"Umm sure why not." Ginny said.  
  
"Tonight around seven meet me here ok?" Harry said.  
  
Ginny said ok and went out the portrait hole. 'I wonder what that was all about?'  
  
She got to potions 20 minutes early, but she'd rather be early than late for this class, even though she'd rather not be here at all. Maybe she should skip class.no Snape would have her head for that.  
  
For some strange reason during all her thinking instead of just toying with all her piercings she was staring into the hallway. And she saw someone walk by. Just for the heck of it she went out to see who it was, but they disappeared around the corner just as she came out. She decided to follow them. They were going outside. To the empty quidditch pitch.  
  
'Why would someone be going out to the quidditch pitch this early in the morning?' She thought. But they weren't going onto the pitch with a broom; they were going to the locker room. She almost walked away thinking they were going for a quick flight but then she finally noticed who the person was. And he certainly did not play quidditch and she saw him looking around suspiciously before entering.  
  
She quickly followed Blaise Zabini into the locker room being as quiet as possible. Then she heard a scratching sound she had heard only a few times before in her life but then recognized it as a muggle fire starter; she remembered they were called lighters. She saw him take something fairly long and white and put it in his mouth. Then he put the lighter to the end of it and made it catch on fire then she saw him inhale deeply.  
  
She remembered her father talking about these muggle things apparently called cigarettes.  
  
"How's it taste?" She asked finally coming out hiding.  
  
"Not too bad, want to try it?" he asked turning around. When he saw the surprised look on her face he said: "Didn't think I knew you were following me did you?"  
  
"I thought I was doing a good job at being sneaky. Do you come out here to do this often?" She asked taking his smoke and inhaling it. She immediately started coughing and choking. He just laughed.  
  
"Never done this before eh Weasley?"  
  
"How do you know who I am?" She said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"After your big change you actually think that people don't know who you are?"  
  
"What you're saying I'm popular now? Because it certainly doesn't feel like it."  
  
"All I'm saying is everyone knows who you are even if they don't know you personally." He said exhaling a bunch of smoke right in her face. Then he dropped the butt and stepped on it.  
  
"How much longer before class?" He asked.  
  
"About 10 minutes, why?" She asked.  
  
"Well see there is this other stuff that muggles smoke that is much better than this. I was just wondering if there was enough time before class or not."  
  
"There should be if you do it quickly." She answered.  
  
"Great." He said grinning.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He brought something out of his pocket that looked like the cigarette but it was a bit smaller and not as tidy looking. And this one smelled even when it wasn't on fire. He proceeded to do the same thing with this one as he did with the last but he inhaled a lot.well fiercer.  
  
"You try." He said. Ginny started to protest but he cut her off.  
  
"Come on, its not going to hurt you. Just do it."  
  
She agreed and did the same as he did. It tasted different than it smelled like which was good, she wasn't sure what one was better, either of them weren't that great.  
  
Once they were done she asked him a question.  
  
"Is there a spell that can take away the smell? This stuff smells really bad."  
  
He muttered a few words and instantly all the smell was gone from the room including her clothing. She turned and looked in the mirror and her eyes were really red. She heard him muttering again and they instantly felt better and the redness went away.  
  
"Oh shit! Class starts in two minutes." She said and took off running.  
  
She got there one minute late and Snape was furious.  
  
"Miss Weasley! You're late, where have you been?!"  
  
"I uh I slept late today. I'm sorry sir." She answered.  
  
"Detention tonight is in order I believe." Snape said. "Now sit down I have a class to teach. Instructions are on the board. You may start now."  
  
Ginny sat down beside Collin Creevey. She read the ingredients, one of them was flobberworm skin. Flobberworm, what a funny word. She started to laugh. And couldn't stop.  
  
Snape came over to her and he looked mad.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He spat. "First this ridiculous look of yours, coming late to class and now your disrupting it!" The whole time Ginny was laughing her head off.  
  
"And you don't even have the respect to stop when I am talking to you! That's another detention!" At that he walked away. Ginny was giggling to her self for the rest of the class.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ 


	3. Detentions And Broken Mirrors

Blaise Zabini sat in transfiguration beside Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. He kept staring at one spot on the wall that wasn't cleaned and it bugged the hell out of him until he left when the bell rang. Thank god it was lunch he was so incredibly hungry.  
  
When he sat down in the great hall he immediately started wolfing down his food.  
  
"Whoa Zabini, slow down before ya choke buddy." Malfoy said. "Have you been doing your 'extra curricular activities' again?"  
  
Blaise nodded and just kept shoveling food into his face.  
  
"Your gonna be 300 pounds by charms if you keep on like that!"  
  
Blaise glared and Malfoy and resumed his eating. He glanced across at the other side of the room and saw Ginny stuffing her face and staring at the wall at the same time. A couple of times she missed her mouth and stabbed herself in the cheek with her fork.  
  
"How you ever became a prefect I'll never know." Malfoy muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Once he was done eating he got up to go get his books, Professor Snape stopped him.  
  
"As a slytherin prefect," Snape said, " you will be seeing to Ginny Weasley's detention. Be in my classroom by 8 tonight."  
  
Blaise nodded and continued to his dormitory.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
At 8 o' clock that night Ginny made her way down to the dungeons. She knew the teachers all hated her new look so she went even more extreme just to piss off Snape, because it wasn't against the rules to wear make-up and jewelry. If you could count her accessories as jewelry that is. She walked into the room and was shocked and angry at who awaited her.  
  
"You!" She said angrily. "You're the one who got me into this whole mess! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I am a slytherin prefect you know, Snape told me to be here. Now start scrubbing he wants all these cauldrons clean." Blaise said motioning to about 20 cauldrons.  
  
Just as Ginny was getting out her wand Blaise interrupted her.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention, he wants these done by hand."  
  
"What? By hand? That's bull!"  
  
"No, just the rules."  
  
"Oh I've had enough of you today and all your smoking things!"  
  
"Hey I never forced you, you did it on your own."  
  
Ginny, realizing this was pointless, went to scrubbing her cauldrons. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Blaise sat there watching Ginny scrub the cauldrons. She was doing actually fairly well.  
  
"She must have got a lot of practice at home." He thought.  
  
He was spacing out so much he didn't even realize that she had been sitting there for about 20 minutes not doing anything.  
  
"Breaks over Weasley get back to work." He said.  
  
"I'm done retard." She said, "I've been done for the last 20 minutes, I'm surprised you didn't realize that since you've been staring at me practically the whole time."  
  
"I have not been staring at you! I was monitoring your work! Why the hell would I actually be looking at you?"  
  
"Maybe you've got a little bit of a thing for me." She teased.  
  
Inwardly Blaise was appalled. She was a gryffindor, how could she even suggest such a thing?  
  
"Of course not. I can't see why anyone in their right mind would. Especially Potter."  
  
This hit home. All the joking and friendly teasing was gone in an instant. She got that dark look on her face that she usually had on. Blaise was about to feel guilty when she opened her mouth.  
  
"I can't see how Padma Patil would ever want you, but you still go after her. She'll never like you. Ever. You may as well get over it now, because she'll never give you a second glance."  
  
Blaise was angry. "Get the hell out of here before I give you another detention Weasley." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She was out of there before he even finished his sentence.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Up in her dormitory Ginny sat on the end of her bed looking at herself in the mirror on top of her dresser.  
  
He was right. Harry wasn't ever going to notice her. Looking at her reflection she saw her eyeliner running and realized she was crying. Her life was horrible. Nothing ever went right; she wished she could be someone else, anyone else.  
  
Like Cho. Cho Chang had everything, she was popular smart and beautiful and Harry was crazy about her. She had the perfect life. She didn't have lots of brothers, a muggle obsessed father or a crazy mother. And she wasn't dirt poor.  
  
It just wasn't fair. She had no siblings and her family had tons of money. Yet the Weasley's with seven children were very poor.  
  
In self-disgust Ginny got up and walked over to the mirror. She put her face close up and just stared at it. She was so disgusted with what she saw she punched the mirror as hard as she could.  
  
Bad idea. The mirror broke and she cut up her knuckles. She stared at the blood on her hands and realized that the pain wasn't so bad. Without even thinking about it she grabbed a piece of the broken glass and (removing her spiked bracelet) she made a shallow cut on her wrist.  
  
It only hurt at first, but then it gave her a rush. And she liked it, but this scared her. Quickly she hid the bloodied piece of glass under her clothes and used magic to fix the mirror.  
  
Ginny was crying fairly hard now, she was so scared. What was she doing, she was never suicidal and now here she was cutting herself. She was terrified. She put a band aid on and changed into her pajamas and quickly went to bed.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Over the next few weeks Ginny's situation didn't improve. She didn't gain more friends; her parents didn't get any more money. Her situation was worsening. She was becoming more and more secluded, she was pushing away the few friends she did have. Now because of her moods and her look nobody wanted to talk to her.  
  
Every time she was by herself in the dorm, she found herself digging towards the bottom or her drawer where the piece or mirror lay. At first she would stop herself, and try to tell herself that this was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this but now she didn't even bother.  
  
Now she would cut herself any chance she would get. It would always be under her bracelets or somewhere else that nobody could see. She thought that Hermione suspected something but that was to be expected. Hermione was so smart; she seemed to have a sixth sense about everything. Ron and his group even tried talking to her when she went down to the common room that day.  
  
"Gin, what's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing-" She started but was cut off.  
  
"Something is going on. Your acting differently. You never talk to anyone about anything. You always just go up to your dorm and sit there, or your not in the common room at all." Ron said.  
  
That was true. When she wasn't in her dormitory she would be outside or in some corridor where she could be by herself. This was only when the other girls were in the dorm.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on Ginny you have to talk to us." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't have to do anything Hermione." Ginny said putting a sneering emphasis on have and Hermione.  
  
"Why are you acting so rude Ginny? This isn't like you at all." Harry said.  
  
That was the last straw, her patience snapped. She could deal with her brother and Hermione but not him.  
  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL!"  
  
"Ginny, you don't need to make a scene." Harry said trying to quiet her as people began looking at them.  
  
"I'll make a scene if I fucking want to! Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Why do you all of a sudden start paying attention to me when you think something is wrong? Am I so horrible that you can't even talk to me when I'm my usual self?"  
  
She could feel the familiar stickiness of her eyeliner running down her cheeks but she didn't care. She had kept this inside for much too long, it all had to come out.  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"No Harry, be quiet. It's my turn to talk. For all these years that you've known me the only time you've ever talked to me is when something was wrong with me, like in my first year, or when you need something from me like last year with your little defense class! Well no more Harry! I don't need this from you guys, I get it enough from everybody else!"  
  
Ginny ran out the portrait hole ignoring Ron and Hermione's shouts for her to come back.  
  
She ran through the corridors and past the great hall, straight outside. She ran down the steps, past the lake even past Hagrid's hut. She didn't stop until she tripped and fell face first on the ground.  
  
Wait a minute she was just running through grass; there shouldn't be anything to trip her there. Looking around she realized she had tripped over a tree root. She got up and looked around and realized she had run a fair ways into the forbidden forest. She got up and turned around about to walk back out when a hand clamped over her mouth and the other over her waist.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ 


	4. Run Ins

She felt a hand clamp across her mouth and someones arm across her waist. Ginny tried to struggle but her attacker was just too strong. She tried screaming but the hand was too tightly clamped over her mouth and she couldn't even bite them.  
  
The next thing she knew she was thrown against a tree and her arms were pulled behind her and were tightly tied together so she couldn't move them, the same with her legs. She tried looking to see who it was but it was to dark.  
  
Then the guy behind her was breathing down her neck and she could feel his hot stick breath. She pulled at her bonds but that seemed just to make then tighten. When he started to take off her robes she got scared. Her robes were just hanging off her limbs and her full front was exposed.  
  
He stepped back to look at her and she instantly felt dirty and completely violated. He actually had the nerve to look her striaght in the eye with his eyes that were almost as cold as the wind that blew across her and made her freeze. He made his move and she gasped. In all her life she never imagined it would hurt so bad but it did. She cried out and he slapped her across the face.  
  
"I don't remember saying you could talk" He said coldly and simply.  
  
She didn't want to be hit again so she just stood there, silently crying as he stood there and raped her. Once he was done he cut the ropes and walked away, leaving her alone in the forbidden forest. Not knowing why she turned and looked at him as he was leaving and saw the back of his head caught in a flash of moonlight and saw the white blonde hair.  
  
Ginny vaugley remembered seeing his cold eyes before and wondered why she hadn't clued in. She slowly did up her robes and made her way back to the castle hoping she wouldn't run into any teachers. This was definatley one thing she would take with her to the grave.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The next morning she woke up and looked in the mirror. There was a large purple-ish black bruise on her face where Malfoy had slapped her. Noticing no one was in her dormitory she took off her pajamas and saw little black bruises all over her body, wherever he had touched her. She was only in her underclothes when Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Ginny look I'm so sorry, where did you run off-" Hermione just stopped and stared at Ginny's bruise covered body and her cut up scarred wrists, "to." She finished.  
  
Ginny grabbed her clothing and pulled it on quickly but it was too late Hermione saw her and obviously knew she was cutting herself; she just hoped she wouldn't ask about all of her bruises.  
  
"Ginny why are there scars and scabs all over your wrists?" Hermione asked. She quickly put on her bracelets. "I just had a little accident thats all."  
  
"An accident with an exacto knife? Ginny why have you been cutting yourself?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Hermione. With your perfect life and all, why would you ever do anything like this?" She didn't inted it to, but alot of her bitterness came out in her voice. "You're pretty and you're smart, you get good grades your parents have enough money to buy you new stuff instead of all this second hand crap."  
  
"You need to tell somebody Ginny you need to get help! I'm really worried about you Ginny."  
"I'm fine Hermione I don't need any help."  
  
"Yes you do. And if you won't go to someone to get help for you, then I will." Ginny's face darkened and her eyes narrowed. Atleast she didn't know about last night though.  
  
"If you tell anyone you will seriously regret it Hermione. Especially my brother and Harry."  
"Fine." Hermione said. "But what about all those bruises? Have you been scrapping?"  
  
"No I haven't. And where I got them from is none of your business."  
"I also saw mark around your wrist and ankles, and signs of struggle. Who have you been hanging out with lately?"  
  
Did Hermione not miss anything? Ginny wondered, annoyed that she had to cover up so much.  
"Hermione, I'm warning you lay off." Ginny said fingering her wand that was in her pocket. "Don't test me, you'll regret it."  
  
"Fine Ginny, but i suggest you tell someone about your wrists and anything else that may be happening. It just might be a good idea."  
  
And with that Hermione left. And a good thing too, Ginny was starting to lose her patience.  
  
Once finishing her usual get ready routine she went to the common room and towards the great hall for breakfast. Once she got into the entrance hall she saw Draco Malfoy standing there staring intently at her. She tried to get around him, into the great hall where the teachers were.  
  
But he walked over to her fast and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor she had never been before. She got scared when he slammed her against the hard stone wall and pinned her wrists against the wall.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ 


	5. Confession

She tried to look away but he was staring at her so fiercely she found she couldn't. Her whole body was sore from the previous night and him being rough with her again didn't help.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked quietly. "Oh nothing really," he said. "I just come to say that if you try to tell anybody your dead. And I mean it Weasel. "  
  
He stepped back and Ginny tried to get away but he shoved her against the wall again. Ginny had only ever been more scared last night; now she was scared that it was going to happen again. She tried to hold them back but she couldn't and tears ran down her face.  
  
"Are you scared Weasley?" Malfoy sneered. "Well you should be. You never know who you can really trust and who you can't."  
  
"Let me go right now. If you don't I'll scream and somebody will hear me this time." She took a deep breath for effect and was about to scream when his hand came crashing upon her face.  
  
"You don't seem to get it Weasley. I make the rules here, you don't. Now get out my sight."  
  
Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She had the urge to run, but forced herself to walk so that she didn't seem more afraid. In the great hall she saw Blaise Zabini staring at her. He gave her an almost knowing look and she realized Draco must have told him what he had done. Disgusted with Malfoy and herself, she looked to the ground.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Blaise saw Ginny look down and realized how much Draco had hurt her last night. Maybe not physically, but definitely mentally. He knew that Malfoy wasn't the most honourable guy around, but he never expected he would do something like that to any girl, especially when in his right mind. Blaise had done lots of stupid stuff while on his muggle drugs but never anything like that. Draco sat next to him.  
  
"Man, Malfoy, I would never have the guts to do what you did last night." Blaise said trying to send across his message of severe disapproval, but not too openly.  
  
"It didn't really take guts Zabini, mostly the hate of their family and spite. She doesn't matter in this world, she's just one lousy little Weasel." Malfoy lowered his voice so nobody else could hear. "Even though she was tied the whole time and crying, it was the best I ever had, I should try it more often."  
  
It took all of Blaise's will power to not punch Malfoy right in the face. He saw him open his mouth to talk more and decided he should leave before he did something dumb.  
  
He made his way to the Slytherin common room to get all his stuff for class. He happened to be one of those people who did well, no better, in class when they did drugs, strangely enough. He was tired of the wimpy ones he wanted something more powerful, so out of his large chest he grabbed some cocaine, and made his way down to the quidditch locker rooms.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ginny felt trapped in the huge great hall with all of those people. She needed to get away, not to her dorm room; she couldn't stand the people there. So she just started walking, she only realized she was outside when she felt all her goose bumps. Ginny ended up in front of the locker rooms and she could feel the warmth emanating from inside so went in there, there shouldn't be people in there.  
  
She was very surprised when she saw Blaise Zabini in there.  
  
"Come to do more of your muggle stuff?" She asked him.  
  
"Actually yes, I have. I'd have to say this is one of my favourites though." He bent down to the bench and it looked like he was smelling it hard. Ginny saw a white powder on the bench and realized he was inhaling it through his nose. He stood up and his eyes were all bloodshot.  
  
"Doesn't that burn?" She asked.  
  
"Naw I'm used to it now, first time it hurts like a bitch though." He poured some more of the powder onto the bench in a line. "Here you have a go."  
  
Anything to make me feel better she thought, and she mimicked what Blaise had done. Then her nose started to burn and her eyes watered like crazy.  
  
"Man how can you do that!" she yelled.  
  
Blaise just laughed. Ginny got dizzy and fell over. The ceiling was quite interesting from this angle. He took this opportunity to talk to her.  
  
"Look I know what Malfoy did to you last night, he came and bragged to me about it. I don't know how anybody could ever do that to another person."  
  
Ginny never knew he wasn't like Malfoy. Her eyes were watering again but this time she was crying.  
  
"It hurt like you wouldn't believe. I was terrified, I didn't know if he was ever going to stop or if he was going to beat me up and just leave me there. It was the scariest thing I've ever gone through, I wanted to kill Malfoy. Now I'm so disgusted with him, even thinking about him makes me want to barf." "Ginny, you better stay away from him. And warn your friends too, he said it was the best he ever had when you were tied and crying, I think he's going to try doing it again, maybe not to you but to someone."  
  
"I can't tell anyone." Ginny said softly. "He said if I were to tell anybody he would kill me and I believe him. It's not like I have any friends to tell anyways. All the girls look at me like I'm some sort of freak now. The only one I was friends with was Hermione but now she just pities me, I'd rather she hate me. What I'm telling you know I can't tell anybody else, they'd just feel more sorry for me and I couldn't take that."  
  
Ginny slowly took off her bracelets.  
  
"Since I've started I may as well tell you everything." She said. " I've been cutting myself, it's like a rush for me."  
  
Ginny took off her school uniform and stood there in here shorts and a tank top.  
  
"This is what he did to me last night." Ginny said gesturing to all of her bruises. The tears were just pouring down now. "I hate him." she said sliding onto the floor. " I hate him so much." And just sat there and cried.  
  
Blaise came over and sat next to her and held her in his arms while she cried on his shoulder. He never knew that Ginny had so many problems. Sure she lived in the shadow of six older brothers, but you would think being the only girl would be great. Ginny slowly lay down and he lay down beside her.  
  
"Stay here with me," She asked. "And just hold me."  
  
Blaise didn't say anything he just pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ 


End file.
